Skulls With Wings of White Silver
by s class wizard
Summary: This is my first romance fic. Since I keep seeing way too many DxC and DxG fics I decided to write this. AU. Rated T for yaoi. Read and Review please. You don't need an account to review on any of my stories or this. I hope you like this story.


**AN: I decided to do my first bishounen-ai fic. This will also be my first Romance fic. I decided to make this an x-over between Bomberman and TDI since I feel Bomberman needs much more fics and that TDI could use a little more bishie love. This pairing is one I made myself and this is the first fic of this pairing that I find way better than DxC or DxG ANYDAY! I hope you enjoy my fic and you can review without an account.**

Skulls with Wings of White Silver:

It was a pitch black night. Duncan was in his bedroom watching his favorite show, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt on the internet, particularly YouTube. He was eating some pasta that he didn't cook that well since he just didn't have a talent for cooking as he was watching his anime. He was watching his favorite show, he was thinking about someone he liked that nobody would ever think that he would even like at all. However, he liked this person in a way that friendship wouldn't be as strong as this type of affection. He didn't even think if his special someone would even show interest in him at all. He kept this secret hidden from everyone he knew, even his friends and family.

A year ago, he left his parents' house since he sort of declared his "independence" from them and that he wanted to choose his path. He took a job at an anime store since that was one of the only jobs he figured he could possibly stand since he was a fan of Death Note at the time he got the job and that he figured that the anime store would be the only place where none of his two ex-girlfriends, Courtney and Gwen, would go to. After working for about a month, Duncan saw the one person he thought was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. The person was a tall, lanky, young man who wore a blue falcon suit and had a jet pack. It appeared that this boy was of Arabic blood since his outfit appeared to look like it was from the desert.

"Is there any yaoi here?" he first asked Duncan. His prominent, red eyes were the most beautiful eyes Duncan had ever seen. They even surpassed Courtney and Gwen's eyes in Duncan's mind.

"Yeah, there is," Duncan replied. "I could show you some that were recommended by my yaoi-obssesed coworker, Izzy." Duncan felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart that he never had with Courtney or Gwen. They were in the yaoi shelves and they found Gakuen Heaven and the customer paid for it. Duncan asked for his name and the man revealed his name to be Eagle Bomber, who was a famous male model.

"Is that the only time I could see a pretty boy like him?" Duncan wondered silently. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wish I could see him one more time and maybe hug him." After the anime finished playing, Duncan got ready to go to bed.

In his dream he encountered the one person he truly loved, Eagle Bomber. He was the same as when Duncan first met him. He was holding a red rose, which appeared to be his favorite flower.

"Looking for me?" Eagle Bomber said to Duncan as he gave Duncan the red rose.

"Yes, in fact I was. It's been a while since we last met," agreed Duncan as he smiled a nice, warm, happy smile.

"Yes, over a year," replied Eagle Bomber. They hugged for what seemed like forever. None of them wanted to let go at all. "I also have this for you, my love." He immediately gave Duncan a long kiss that Duncan immediately kissed back. Both boys enjoyed the long lasting kiss and wished that it could never end. However, things had to end at some point. Morning soon rose and Duncan had to wake up and get ready for work, thus the fantasy quickly ended.

While at work, Duncan was checking out otaku merchandise for others. However, he didn't expect the one person he was in love with to enter the store.

"Can I get the first three seasons of Hetalia: Axis Powers and Hetalia: Paint it White please?" Eagle Bomber asked.

"Yeah, I freaking love Hetalia," replied Duncan. "My favorite character is England. What's yours?"

"Iggy is my fave too," replied Eagle Bomber. "France comes in a close second. I am a huge fan of any yaoi pairing with England, especially UsUk and FrUk."

"Same here, I also like France despite how perverted he is," agreed Duncan. "Wanna hang out some time? I'll give ya my number."

"Sure thing," replied Eagle Bomber. They exchanged numbers and held hands as they were walking out of the store at the end of the day.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this fic. Sorry if the ending was rushed, that is just a weakness of mine when it comes to writing one-shots. I decided to write a romance fic with Duncan being paired with someone other than Courtney or Gwen. Review please since I want to know if you guys prefer DunEagle over DxC or DxG.**


End file.
